


Chocolate

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Food Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it pays to pass on the overtime.  (Molly/Arthur)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Title:** Chocolate  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairings:** Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley  
 **Prompt:** chocolate frosting  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 499  
 **Warnings:** Sexual content  
 **Summary:** Sometimes it pays to pass on the overtime.   
**A/N:** Originally written for hp_humpdrabbles on Live Journal

AND [ 20\. Lick](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/10859.html) on Live Journal community smut_69 for my Weasley Men table.

 

The smudge of chocolate fingers went across his lips before he could stop her. "Molly, dear, that's for Bill's birthday cake. We probably shouldn't--" He couldn't complete the statement before licking at the sweet sugar at the corner of his mouth. "Merlin, that's good." 

Molly leaned in close. "We have extra."

Arthur recognised the tone. Tonight was going to be a good night. He was glad he'd turned down the overtime. "The baby is sleeping then?"

"Little angel hasn't made a sound for hours." 

Arthur brushed the last of the frosting from his face, popping a finger into his mouth so as not to waste a bit. "Your mother's recipe?" 

"You know my mum is pants at baking. This is all mine."

"I forget, you know, because you're so hot in the kitchen--" He was in the process of wrapping his arms around her waist.

Molly gave him a shove. "Is that the best you can do? Really?"

Running a hand through his hair, Arthur smirked. "I'm really off my game tonight. It was a long day at the Ministry. Two rogue teakettles and one exploding coffee pot. Give a bloke a break, yeah?" 

"Well, I'm going to have to have a talk with the Minister if your job begins interfering with our home time." She picked up her wooden spoon and gave it a smart smack against her hand, tugging at the strings of her apron. 

_Oh, so that's the kind of night it's going to be, then?_ "Why don't I--"

Molly grabbed him by his tie and pulled him in close. "Stop talking." 

"Stop talking. Yes. Yes, I can do that." 

"You're still doing it." She cracked her wooden spoon against his bum with a sharp smack, then captured his mouth in a hard kiss. 

They broke apart, desperate and panting. 

"That's not much incentive to discourage bad behavior, darling." Arthur lifted her up onto the counter and shoved up her robes. "I do hope you'll be more firm with the children." 

She wrapped her legs firmly around his waist and reached for his belt. Trousers and pants hit the floor soon after the thud of the buckle. "I'll do my best." 

Their coupling was always hot and frantic. Arthur's hand slid between her legs, pushing aside the thin, damp fabric of her knickers. 

"Don't take them off." Molly gasped between her words. "I like it better this way. Hotter. Naughtier," she whispered huskily into his ear. She swiped some frosting from the nearest bowl and popped a finger into her mouth, sucking on it slowly, making sure she had his undivided attention.

"Fuck." He slid into her in one long stroke and felt her tighten around him. He found her clit and pressed hard, knowing that the sight of her, the way she felt, was going to finish him off quickly, and brought her to completion. 

She finished with a deep, breathy sigh in his ear. "Glad you came home early?" 

"So glad."


End file.
